Reunion
by Hell5Heaven
Summary: a dialogue drabble of how the new Doctors and the favorite companions would react to one another if they all met p


Reunion

**9, 10, 11, 12, , Rose, Jack, Donna, Amy and Rory, Clara and Danny, and River Song, and Vastra and Jenny and Stra all ran into each other without knowing how or why. **

12 : What the hell are you all doing here ?

9 : Who are all of you ?

10, 11, 12 : I'm the Doctor

9 : So you're my regenerations ?

12 : apparently so

11 looks at 12 : Oh no. oh no no no no no no ! I got old … and grey !

12 : Yes , and about time too !

11 : I thought I ...we ...would just get younger and younger

9 to 11: Have you looked at yourself lately ? We can't get any younger than you without being a kid

10 to 12 : And you're Scottish !

11 : Still not a ginger. ! But why am I ...we ….Scottish?

10 : Oy , you have a problem with the Scots ? I adopted a Scottish accent before , why didn't I keep the Scottish accent ? I actually liked that accent

Jack (reverting back to his Scottish accent) : I hope you don't (grins and wink)

9 10 12 : There's a time and a place and certain people you don't

Jack : I flirted with 9 and 10, and you flirted back !

11 to 9 and 10: You flirted ? Eeew. I'm not judging you though.

12 : Like you didn't snog any lassie (glare at Amy and River Song) You snogged the Mum and married the daughter !

Rory : He didn't forget, he admitted to me he did

11 to Rory : Hey you...shut up...and they kissed me !

River to 11: To give you all my remaining regenerations , you're welcome Sweetie

11 : You... thank you

10 to 11 : You snogged the mum and married the daughter, who's older than her mum …. it's all wibbly wobbly timey wimey ain't it ?

11 : Hey you have no place to talk, you snogged Madame Pompaduer and Married Elizabeth I

12 : No wonder she tried to behead me when I set foot in her court !

Jack snarls : Doctor , I had no idea

9, 10 : : You really have no room to talk

Donna to 12: Hold on , you can't be the Doctor ! Me and the Doctor met you in Pompeii !

12 : That's a very long and complicated story...actually I still don't remember why I chose this face, but I assure you I am the Doctor, lassie And oh I missed you Donna , I've always wanted a female Scots

Amy : Hey, what about me ! I'm Scottish

11 : Yes you are, Amy Pond.

Jack : A hot feisty one too (winks)

Rory : Oy ! Her husband's beside you , and he got a roman sabre

Jack checks out Centurion Rory : ooh I bet he does

Amy : OY ! Roman's taken !

Clara to Rose from aside : was it always this exciting with you too ?

Rose : Yep. Is it still that way with you ?

Clara : Always an adventure

Rose : Are you with the oldest ?

Clara : Yep, and I was with Chin before he regenerated

Rose : I was with Ears before he regenerated into the Doctor

Clara : They're all the Doctor

Rose : Yes, but (gesture at 10) he was my Doctor

Clara smiled teasingly : you loved him

Rose gave a shy smile : Well, you can't help but love the Doctor

Clara : you wouldn't say that if you travelled with Grey, there

River Song to Rose : So you're Bad Wolf Girl

Rose : Yes, I suppose I am ?

River smiles smugly: Well, I'm his wife

Clara : So was Elizabeth the 1 and Marilyn Monroe

River Song : And you're the new companion ?

Clara : Yes (pulls Danny up to her) And I have a boyfriend

Danny shyly : Technically, I didn't ask and you didn't answer yet

Clara : Obviously the answer is Yes, got a problem with that Soldier ?

Danny : No Ma'am!

Vastra (from a distance ) : Strax ?

(Strax fires a cannon into the air, everyone stops and look over at them )

Vastra : Now that I got your attention, am I the only one concerned with why all of us are here ? At the same time same place ?

Clara : Is this a Dream meeting ?

Vastra : If only it were

Jenny : seems like it would be more of a nightmare if it was

12 : Lizard Girl is right , there gotta be a reason we're all here...especially with the past companions – that can't be a good sign

9 : We need to find out When everyone came from

11 : Yes ! Cool ! So? Who's first ?

Amy mumbled: I was saying goodbye to the Doctor and River in Manhattan

Rory : I blinked at an Angel (said apologetically)

River, sadly : I was coming back from our first and last date

Clara absent-mindedly : I just came back from a date with Robin Hood

Danny, annoyed : You went on a date with another man ? Before me ? After you accepted my invitation?

Clara, averting her eyes : We can talk about it later

Vastra : We just saw the regenerated Doctor and Clara off

Rose, sadly : I was also saying goodbye to the Doctor in the alternate universe

Jack : I left the Doctor with Martha at the academy

9 : So they all got zapped here after they said goodbye , Fantastic ! What about us Doctor-s

12 : I just dropped Clara off at her school again

11 : I was about to go to Trenzalore

9, 10 : You're going to Trenzalore !

12 : It wasn't so bad

10 : I thought I was about to regenerate

9 : So was I .

Donna : I was also saying goodbye , I don't think I should have remembered ...but oh Doctor the knowledge , the memories !

10, alarmed : Wait, Donna, Donna isn't suppose to remember , she's gonna burn up !

Donna, Frantically : Doctor ? !

10 : It's okay Donna , it will be okay

12 : We have to wipe her memory

11 : No ! Not right here, not right now , not in front of Vastra and Strax , she'll freak out...No offense

Strax : None taken for now. But do be informed that I shall remember the insult and crush you into custard for the Sontaran Empirre Later. (he smiles)

12 : Right, that one has always been a bit unscrewed in the head

Clara : Look who's talking

Vastra : Doctor, Focus !

12 : Right ! Sorry, my dear (he touches Donna's head and she drops unconscious, when the others give him an alarmed look) Relax, I just psychically knocked her out.

10 : Right then, shall we investigate what's going on here ?

Right then a voice from offscreen : Capture them all !

11 : And I think we're about to come closer to our answer

9 : Fantastic !

A small troop of Templar-like armors encircle all of them and a knight that looks like their commander steps out

Knight -Commander : By the order of the Lord , you lot are accused of banditry , what do you have to say for yourself ?

the Doctors look at each other and grinned : Take me to your leader ! Always wanted to say that !

Knight-Commander : Very Well, if that is your wish , Men, take them !

11 : Geronimo !

10 : Alons-y !

12 : Oh, do quit your nonsensical blubbering !

TBC (cue Doctor Who theme)

**A/N : although it says TBC , I'm not really sure if I will continue. I think this will be it . I guess I'll wait and see what y'all think of it and if I get more ideas . Review please ! **


End file.
